Meet Me Halfway
by malika-azrael
Summary: Harry and Lucius get involved because of a miscalculated love potion. The man then secretly helps Harry in Departement of Mysteries. It spirals from there. Harry and Lucius, partner in crime? Slash. Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me but JK Rowling. The story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the book from Harry Potter series, you have been warned. Amber Harvancik helped edit this story. Thanks a lot for her tremendous help.Meet Me HalfwayChapter I

Romilda Vane grinned. After all of this time, Harry Potter would be finally hers. During her childhood, she had heard all the stories about Harry, the boy who lived. So coming to Hogwarts was a dream come true for her because she finally could meet with her prince charming.

Unfortunately she could only see him from afar and after trying numerous times to gain his attention she found out that he actually liked Cho Chang, that pretty Ravenclaw's girl. But now Harry had broken up with Cho so Romilda could finally get him. Especially added by this Amortentia, a potion that would guarantee Harry loved her back. She had bought it by owl delivery order.

She had planned it on her mind again and again. She would slip the potion into Harry's drink. The pamphlet said that three drops were enough. Then it would need three minutes to work so she had to corner him alone to make sure that she was the one whom Harry would see first. It was perfect. She had thought about this for a long time and very carefully.

Romilda knew that today Granger and Weasley did their prefect duties so Harry would have dinner in the Great Hall and would leave the place alone. That would give her enough time to get him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed. This year sucked so much, all because of that toad Umbitch. He looked at his hand and could see the wound there. The wound caused by those blood quills. Oh, one day he would get back at her. But now… he had better things to worry about such as his dream. Ever since his failure at Occlumency lessons with Snape the dream kept coming and it disturbed him.

"Hi Harry," someone interrupted him.

Harry turned and saw a girl whom he recognized as a younger class of Gryffindor. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you pass me that salad bowl?" she asked.

He leaned forward to do so and so he didn't see when the girl poured an entire vial of love potion into his pumpkin juice.

"Thank Harry," the girl said brightly when he handed her the bowl.

Dismissing the weird behavior as he was too occupied with his own thinking, he finished his meal quietly and drank all his pumpkin juice since he was quite thirsty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romilda smiled in satisfaction as she saw Harry sipping his juice. Oh yes, Harry was going to be hers. When he walked out the hall, she quickly followed him. She looked at her watch. Still one minute until the potion worked.

"Harry!" she called him.

Harry turned. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"And you are…"

"Romilda. Romilda Vane." She introduced herself.

"Uhm. Okay."

She cheered inwardly. So far everything went fine. Instead of three drops the manual said she had poured an entire vial consisted of twelve drops of love potion. But that would only make Harry like her more, right? What she didn't know was the more she gave of the potion, the longer it took for it to work.

She looked at her watch again. Three seconds…two seconds…one second. Yes! She felt like screaming in victory now. She quickly looked at Harry again but to her confusion she found that there was no change in Harry's expression or behavior.

"Well," Harry began, "you said you have something to tell me."

"Uhm…I…" she began to panic now. The potion didn't work! How could this happen? Oh no, she remembered that her friends had warned her that the potion might be fake since it was only mail order. She mourned inwardly. That meant her two months allowances went away for nothing. Harry was still looking at her even though it was clear he was getting agitated now. "I want to tell you that I support your DA!" she blurted out. Everyone at school knew that Umbridge had caught Potter red handed organizing DA.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling slightly. "Well, I have to go now. Bye."

At least the diversion worked and Harry now knew her name. He even appreciated her support. Romilda Vane went back to her room, thinking about one Harry Potter happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After his encounter with Vane, Harry went to the library to borrow a book to do his homework. He was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room when he met with someone whom he didn't think he would see. Lucius bloody Malfoy.

Malfoy, who had noticed his presence, sneered at him. "My, my, look at who I find here," Malfoy drawled arrogantly.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I never thought I would see a Death Eater like you at Hogwarts."

"Watch your mouth Potter," Lucius said coldly. "Have you no manner at all? Apparently not, though of course that is understandable, since you have no family to educate you."

"You-" Harry began and trailed off suddenly. He blinked. He didn't know why or how but Lucius Malfoy suddenly looked very attractive to him. Lucius, Harry decided was a very, very good looking man, with his piercing gaze and cold aristocratic manner. And he had such a sudden urge to kiss said man and dragged him to the nearest bed. In fact, he proceeded to do so.

During his entire life, nothing surprised Lucius as much as what was happening right now. Potter, who just to a second ago was exchanging insults with him, was now locked on the lips with him and kissing him enthusiastically. What the hell was going on here? He then noticed that Potter suddenly went slack and then jumped at him.

The need of air finally forced Potter to break his kiss. Lucius could see now that Potter's eyes were glazed. This was a positive sign that the teen was under a miscalculated spell or love potion. But who was he to deny such an opportunity when it was presented to him?

So he let Potter dragged him to an empty corridor in which a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Of course, the famous Room of Requirement, where Potter held his little club. When he came to Hogwarts earlier, that toad woman, Umbridge had told him all about Potter's defense group. By all means, he probably hated her as much as Potter. But since she licked his boots he could tolerate her presence, for now at least. When she was no longer useful for him, he would toss her aside.

Potter wrenched the door open. The room was small and only had a bed in the middle of it. This definitely fit the purpose of Potter bringing him here. Then the teen jumped at him again, landing them on the bed. From there, everything sort of just happened. During the next hour, Lucius thought that every fantasy he ever had about a nighttime escapade had come true. Potter was truly an aggressive and wild thing in bed.

Although whether it was the potion's doing or was truly Potter's personality he didn't know. The thought of him doing this again with Potter when the teen was sober was truly ridiculous. He couldn't wait to see Potter's reaction when the teen woke up in the bed to realize that he had slept with one of his enemies. Well, that was for later. For now, Lucius went back to his task.

"Lucius…" Potter purred his name as he kissed the teen slender neck

This was good, Lucius decided. Unfortunately it would end as soon as the potion wore off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Harry blinked. Where was he anyway? He couldn't see since he wasn't wearing his glassed. He tried to move only to wince in pain. Ouch. He felt like he had been practicing Quidditch for twenty hours non-stop.

"Awake already, sleeping princess?" A smooth silky voice said.

"What?" Harry said groggily.

"You glasses will help, I suppose."

As he got his eyesight back, Harry recoiled back in horror for the person standing in front of him was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He almost screamed before everything that had transpired the night before flooded back to his mind. To his horror, he found out that he was still naked under the sheet.

"What? We…I…" he stuttered out.

Lucius, who had already dressed as if nothing ever happened, raised his eyebrow arrogantly, "eloquent as ever, aren't you Harry?"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped angrily.

"After everything that has happened between us I think it's only appropriate for me to call you by your given name. Don't you think so?"

As his reply, Harry snatched his wand from the table beside the bed and threw a nasty curse at Lucius who deflected it easily.

"You could have done something!" he exploded.

"Well, I have done many things to you so perhaps you could specify what do you mean by that?" Lucius said. The man seemed far too amused in this whole situation.

"You used me!" he yelled.

"It was you who wanted this," Lucius coldly replied.

"I was under love potion!" he yelled back. Harry didn't believe this. He actually had slept with Lucius. He even only had ever kissed once and that was with Cho. And now he had slept with a man and even though he was under the potion's influence he didn't know how he could act the way he did with Lucius in the bed. But the question was what to do now?

Harry considered his options. He could always report this to an authority but the problem was with Umbridge here, Harry doubt anyone would believe his words. In fact she might accuse him of losing his mind. How he hated her.

Or he could pretend this never happened. Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew that if this ever got out, assuming people believed him of course, nothing could save Lucius' reputation. He couldn't care less about that. But Harry didn't want anyone to know that he slept with Lucius. He wasn't insane yet. This was Lucius he was talking about, the right hand man of Voldemort. He was laughing at Harry when Voldemort torture him in the graveyard not more than one year ago. He hated him. No. He would keep this secret till his death. And it seemed Lucius knew what he was thinking, that bastard.

He took a deep breath. "Well, nothing has ever happened. After dinner I went back to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't see anyone or anything out of ordinary on my way back. Nothing more than that happened."

Lucius stared at him and then smirked. "Your wish is my command, Princess," he said mockingly.

"What?" Harry spluttered. Had Lucius lost his mind? The man was behaving out of character. In fact he would be glad if Lucius took out his wand and crucio him right now because that was the Lucius he knew. This Lucius was all too weird for him.

Lucius ignored him and held out his hand. Harry looked at the man suspiciously before went to shake it. Instead of shaking hand, Lucius grabbed his hand, turned it and kissed the back of his hand. "See you later, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

Hi. This is the second Harry Potter fic I write. Since Unexpected Things (UT) only has a few chapters left I decided to post this now. As always, please give me reviews. Harry here is still powerful but not as powerful or a sly as Harry in UT. The nickname? I always want to write where Harry had a nice life later. I mean is since he was a child he was treated like a servant at the Dursley, he had to cook, clean, etc. And at Hogwarts people expect him to defeat Voldemort every single year. So he deserved a break.

For next chapter: Lucius secretly helped Harry in the Department of Mysteries. Alive Sirius. Lucius and Harry, partner in crime with benefit?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me. They're owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fic. This story contains spoiler from all the seven books. Danyealle helped edit this chapter. Thanks a lot for her help.Meet Me HalfwayChapter II

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed loudly when he saw the girl next morning.

"Yes Harry?" she asked when hearing his outburst.

"I want to ask you if there is food detector charm or something similar," he said in rush.

"And you asked that because?"

"Uhm..." since he was bad at lying he thought he should tell the truth. Well, his edited version of truth of course. "Someone tried to slip me love potion yesterday," he mumbled lowly.

Hermione's eyebrow went higher. What?" she said. "Was that the Vane girl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes!" Harry admitted. "How did you find out about that?" After thinking, he had came to conclusion that the only person who had the chance to poison him was Vane since she had came to him at dinner and afterwards.

"Because the girl has been obsessed with you," she said slowly. "And I overheard her talking to her friends a few days ago. I just didn't think she is serious."

At that moment Ron appeared. "Hey guys," he said. "Uhm...is there something important happening now?" he asked at seeing their expression.

"Nothing except that someone has tried to give Harry love potion," she said angrily on her friend behalf.

"What?" then Ron laughed. "Whoa mate. Girls have gone mad for you!"

"This is not funny Ron," she said and her look immediately shut the redhead up. "For example… what if Bulstrode gives you love potion and you end up marrying her. That's the worst scenario for this situation."

"Eeew!" Ron said, shuddering in disgust.

"Exactly my though," she said triumphantly. "Love potions are very dangerous thing. If the user doesn't have enough knowledge, accidents could happen. In fact there was one accident where the wizard fell in love with the first thing he saw upon ingesting the potion and it is not a pretty story."

"Could you teach me the charm then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Since I'm prefect, I'll go and have a talk with Vane. Don't worry, she'll never try pulling that stunt again." Her eyes flashed dangerously and Harry was reminded about the time when she punched Malfoy in their third year. "And I will teach you the charm," she continued. "In fact, all of us better learn it. We never know what will happen in the future, right?"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. "You're life saver." He was inwardly rejoicing that she thought he didn't drink the love potion from Vane. Well, Hermione didn't need to know about his encounter with that devil.

"Yeah," Ron said, interrupting his thought. "That sounds great." He shuddered again. "Merlin! Marrying Bulstrode. Urgh!"

He and Hermione laughed at Ron's expression.

With that matter settled, life went on for Harry. He tried his best to forget that that night ever happened. Also, he hoped that he would never see Lucius Malfoy's arrogant face again. Unfortunately, his wish wasn't fulfilled.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Malfoy said coldly. "Now give me the prophecy or we start using wands."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville were in the Hall of Prophecy at the Department of Mysteries surrounded by Death Eaters. How the hell had he come there at the first place? Well, it begun when he had dream about Sirius where Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries was torturing him. After the efforts to contact his godfather failed, Harry saw no other option than going to the said place and his friends were forced to tag along. And now, after entering the place he dreamed about so many times, he had the prophecy in his hands.

And that was the point when the problem started. One by one, Death Eaters appeared and they were lead by Lucius Malfoy, accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt," Lucius drawled again.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Yeah, right!" he said. "I will give you this -- prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?" Give Lucius this? More like he wanted to bash the ball at Lucius' face. "Now!" he shouted.

"Stupefy!" Six white lights went in different directions. The Death Eaters evaded them and started attacking. Soon they were separated.

Harry entered the first door he saw in his quest into trying to find way out. He thought that he had stepped inside a planetarium. The large dome ceiling projected a vision of stars, planets, and other celestial objects. Then, when he looked down at his feet, the floor was also a vision of moving galaxy. Over all, Harry got a feeling that he was floating in outer space.

He was startled when the door opened and the face of the hated the most in this world, aside of Voldemort and Umbridge of course, entered his line of vision.

"You!" he snapped, pointing his wand at the newcomer.

The man however was still as cold as always. "This is a trap."

"You-What?" he asked, flabbergasted by the turn of event.

"This is a trap," Lucius repeated slowly, as if talking to five-year-old child. "The Dark Lord planted a false vision through your connection with him to lure you here. He wants you to obtain the prophecy for him."

"But-" he tried to argue.

"You didn't think that Dumbledore ordered you to learn Occlumecy for nothing, did you?" Lucius drawled, already confirming his opinion by seeing Harry's look. "That's priceless, you and your ego."

Harry felt dread washed over him when he heard Lucius' words. If what the man said was true then he had brought his friends here for nothing. What if something happened to them? "Why are you telling me this?" he croaked out.

Lucius raised his fine eyebrow. "And what did I tell you? As far as I know this conversation never even happened." The man turned to the door and then paused. "I shall see you again soon Princess." With that, he was gone.

Harry didn't have time to think much about this as he went to search for his friends, hoping with all his might that they were okay. Luckily, the Order of Phoenix came to help and, when Voldemort showed up, it was Dumbledore who went against him. Voldemort escaped as soon as the Aurors plus Fudge arrived at the ministry.

"What?" Fudge looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw a very alive Voldemort strutting in the atrium of Ministry of Magic.

Harry almost snorted. Yeah, right. For a year, Fudge had adamantly refused to admit that Voldemort had returned to save his own skin. The Minister was an idiot who cared more about his reputation than for the good of his people. And just look at what happened now… And in the Ministry of Magic itself for no less.

"Harry!" someone called him.

"Sirius!" He turned and hugged his godfather. Sirius was fine. His godfather was fine. Harry didn't think if he would ever be able to forgive himself if something happened to Sirius because of him. Cedric was more than enough of a reminder of that.

"Sirius Black!" Fudge exclaimed, eyes huge. "Catch him!" he ordered the Aurors there.

"No!" Harry snapped angrily. "You will not do so."

"What?" Fudge looked confused. "But he is you know who supporter."

"Sirius didn't do such things." He said, defending his godfather.

"Harry is right Cornelius." Dumbledore chimed in. For once, the twinkle disappeared from his eyes and the being that stood before them was the defeater of Grindelwald.

"Harry!" new voice joined them.

He turned and saw Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. They all were fine. Luna had a nosebleed and all of them had scratches on their bodies but other than that they were fine. Harry was really relieved to see them and relaxed before he turned his attention back to Fudge.

"It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed my parents," he said coldly. "He sold them out and when Voldemort fell he ran away and hid in his animagus form. A rat." The last part was said in disgust.

"What?" Fudge stammered again like an idiot he was. Harry was truly disgusted by him, a person who at point acted like a fatherly figure to him and the next moment acted like he had highly dangerous disease.

"Sirius was jailed for something he never did. So I demand that you, right now, clear my godfather name," he continued.

"That is…I can't do that," Fudge argued.

"You can and will Minister," Harry said. He actually didn't know where he got the courage or the skill to spin his words from but adrenaline probably made it all flow out from his mouth. He didn't even stumble over on one word. "You denied that Voldemort had returned and now look around you. What else do you want to admit it? Or do you want to wait until you get home and find a dark mark outside your house?" he asked harshly.

Fudge winced at this.

"You will announce that Voldemort has come back and that we have to be prepared," Dumbledore said, speaking for the second time. "And while we are at it, you will remove Madam Umbridge from Hogwarts."

"But-I…" it was very obvious that Fudge wanted to deny their requests but faced with Harry and Dumbledore's hard looks and the accusing expression on everyone else faces, he finally admitted his defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry because of all the activities he had to do. First, now that Sirius name was cleared and he was a now free man. Sirius looked really happy because of this and Harry too was happy for both of them or three of them if he counted Remus.

Then after that, Sirius wanted to totally renovate over Grimmauld Place, declaring that the place was unfit for his dear godson. Grimmauld Place, Harry found out later, turned out to be London base for Black family. Aside of that, the Black family also had houses in a few European countries. And that's where he and Sirius stayed during the renovation, a house located in southwest Bavaria, Germany. The house elf there didn't act like Kreacher so after all those years, the house was still in good condition and unlike Kreacher, they obeyed Sirius without any question.

"Why don't we go to France?" Harry had asked when he knew that they were going to have vacation there. "You have house there." He pointed out.

"Too many people we know there," Sirius replied shortly.

He nodded in understanding. After all, France was located near England and, from the stories he heard during years at Hogwarts, he knew that many of his schoolmates went to France to spend their holiday. They couldn't have privacy if people recognized them there. Beside that, the house they were currently staying was really beautiful with the most magnificent nature scene Harry ever seen, and, also he could see the famous Neuschwanstein Castle from it. Ron was really excited at the prospect of going abroad again for holiday. Yes, that was right… Sirius and Harry also invited Remus and the entire Weasleys family plus Hermione to spend the holiday with them, which they accepted.

In the middle of August, the renovation of Grimmauld Place was done and Harry almost couldn't believe his eyes. The house was huge with three floors, basement, attic and even garden. All the dark artifacts were gone too. Sirius told him that he put those dark artifacts in special place with powerful ward on it. And the picture of Sirius' mother was also gone much to Sirius great relief, as well as everyone else.

"Where is Kreacher anyway?" he asked.

Sirius grinned. "At Hogwarts. He works there now."

"Really?"

Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore's idea actually. At least I don't have to see him again." He broke into big grin. "Guess who is working here now?"

As if it was the clue Dobby and Winky appeared on the room.

"Dobby! Winky!" he said in surprise.

Wow! He never thought that Sirius would go that far. After that, Sirius showed him his bedroom. It was huge, with the biggest bed he ever seen, connecting bathroom and even connecting closet, bookshelf and study desk and couch and table. It was perfect for someone who lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven year of his life.

"This is perfect!" he gushed happily and went hugging his godfather. "Thank you so much Sirius!"

Aside of Grimmauld Place, Harry also went to the Burrow. He was there when huge black eagle owl swooped down into the room and dropped a letter at his lap. Confused, as he didn't recognize the owl, he poked the letter using his wand. Well, nothing happened. But there was nothing wrong with being suspicious. So he opened the letter and read it. There was no sender name but Harry knew with utmost certainty who the sender was just by reading the content.

Private Room Taillevent French Restaurant

_This Saturday at 1 p.m_

_I shall meet you there Princess_

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me again. Thank you for reading this story and giving me reviews.

And now, since Lucius, Harry and co were going to Horcrux hunting could you guys please give me original ideas on how to destroy those Horcruxes? I have this idea on my head, you know the part when Dumbledore and Harry were in the cave and Dumbledore drank the poisonous water in the basin, why didn't he transfigure something to drink it instead, for example, a horde of elephants. Lucius' nickname for Harry? I think that Princess sound sweet and I used that because I want for Lucius to take care of Harry like he was a royal...beside that the most common used one such as pet is so cliché…not offense to anyone. And Harry here is not small, short, cute, petite, and adorable or look and behave like ten-year-old girl who giggles every ten minutes.

I now currently have three stories of Lucius and Harry pairing but recently I have formed two new ideas. One is non magic story and they lived on real world, the setting is probably year 2009-2010. And the other is a story where Sirius and Remus raised Harry since he was child and Harry only went to Hogwarts in the few last year. That mean I'll reverse the year and eliminate some of it. Sometimes when I read fic I even think that the fic is good and I could write it on my own style.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. Thanks for her help.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter III

Five minutes before 1 P.m Harry was already at the restaurant. He actually had arrived about thirty minutes earlier but decided to walk around Diagon Alley to kill time. The glamour he wore makes sure that no one would be able to recognize him. Remus had helped him applying the glamour charm and he was thankful that Remus didn't ask too many questions. Of course he had to lie to get permission from Sirius to go out. And it was all because one jerk named Lucius Malfoy.

"Right here Sir," the waiter had stopped in front of the door which led to the private room.

"Thank you," he managed to reply.

The waiter left and Harry took a deep breath before knocking the door. It was opened and he hesitantly stepped in. Somehow or other, he felt like a sheep who just entered the lion's den. Lucius Malfoy was already seated at the head of the dining table. His raised an eyebrow when he saw his appearance but nothing more than that. The man was dressed in black suit and vest with a white shirt, looking as formal and, handsome as ever, Harry grudgingly admitted to himself.

"Have a seat Harry," Lucius ordered coldly.

Before he did so, he took out his wand and pointed it at himself to cancel the glamour charm. "So, why did you ask me to come here?" he asked as soon as he was seated.

"We're going to have lunch first. After that, you can start your inquisition," Lucius mocked at the last part of his sentence.

Harry glared at him but to no avail. He was certain that Lucius had become immune to death glares because of the time he had spent as Snake-Face follower.

Lucius took the menu in front of him and gave his order in cold voice. The food appeared in front of him a second later. Grumbling under his breath, Harry followed Lucius' step. Luckily for him, Sirius had dragged him to French restaurant a few times to enjoy his freedom, so Harry knew what to chose. Really, Lucius was only doing this because he knew it annoyed him. That bastard. He truly wanted to strangle the man to death right now.

"Finally!" he huffed when Lucius put down his glass. The meal he just suffered through must be the must excruciating lunch ever. "Can we get to the topic now?" he asked impatiently. "So, why did you ask me to come here?"

"Such a temper," Lucius drawled. "Really, you should have realized by now that this is the kind of attitude that brought you to the Department of Mysteries and in the debacle that followed that almost lost your life."

Harry flushed in anger. That topic was a sore point for him and Lucius knew it.

"However," Lucius continued, "I didn't come here for that trivial matter. I've come to discuss your Occlumency lessons."

Harry gaped at him. "My Occlumency lessons?" he asked in disbelief. But that was a total failure. If he had succeeded learning Occlumency from Snape, Voldemort wouldn't be able to send fake vision to him.

"Yes, your Occlumency lessons," Lucius repeated, sounding as if he was talking to five year old. "Are you truly that slow?"

"But Snape…"

"The capacity of your brain astounds me, really." The man said icily, drawing another death glare from Harry. "However, you seem to be under impression that Severus is going to be your teacher."

Harry frowned. "Then who is going to teach me?"

"I am," Lucius replied smoothly.

"What?" he yelled, shocked. Nothing in the world could have prepared him to hear that Lucius Malfoy, of all people, offering or ordering in this case, to be his Occlumency teacher. There must be a catch. "Why are helping me?" he then asked suspiciously.

"Do not misunderstand my intention. I'm not doing this to help you. With your unprotected mind, the Dark Lord could access it anytime he wishes to, not to mention anyone else who cares to try."

Now Harry understood. Lucius was doing this to save his own skin. If Voldemort found out that he had helped Harry in the Department of Mysteries, there was no question that the man would be killed, probably the rest of his family as well. He absolutely refused to think about their encounter before.

Lucius took out long velvet box and opened it. Inside, there was a simple white gold bracelet. "This is a portkey that will take you to my townhouse at London. Every week, on Saturday, you will come for your Occlumency lesson."

"How will I know that you won't trick me?" he asked.

Lucius smirked cruelly. "Unfortunately, you don't have a choice here."

Damn! But he was right. Harry truly didn't have a choice there. He couldn't risk another episode like the adventure at the ministry again, endangering his friends' life in the process. "You're such an evil bastard," he snapped angrily.

"Was that a compliment?" The man said with amusement flickering in his eyes.

He let out a long stream of profanities which he sure would make Mrs. Weasley wash his mouth with soap. But, well, she wasn't here. Not only was he being forced to agree, Lucius now even put the bracelet on his wrist. It was truly disturbing because it reminded him of that night.

However, when Lucius didn't let go of his hand, he became alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Lucius then turned his hand and kissed his palm. "Aside of Occlumency lesson I also expect us to be engaged in certain activity." There was no mistaking in what Lucius meant by that.

"You must be joking! The last time was because of love potion!"

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you? That is all I need to know." Lucius had, by then, moved to kiss his neck, causing his breath to hitch at the warm sensation. In the next few minutes, they entered into heavy making out session. And, in the next hour ,they already moved to a bed that Lucius conjured. It was madness actually. He slept with Lucius, willingly this time, only because he had enjoyed the experience. Maybe the stress he he was under from dealing with Voldemort finally affected his brain. Yes, that must be it. There was no other explanation he could come up with for this situation and the way it was affecting him.

"I have to leave now Princess," Lucius said later, a smirk twitching at the side of his mouth. He was already dressed impeccably as if he didn't just get out from bed. "We shall see each other again soon."

**Author's Note:**

It has been a long time since the last time I updated this. Anyway have you seen the new pictures from Deathly Hallows movie? There is one picture located in the Malfoy manor with Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Malfoy and the other Death Eater in the dining room. I like Jason Isaac's appearance there so that is the reason for the outfit.

Right now, I'm still thinking about the new story I'm working. But I haven't found the right plot yet sp maybe it would be a while before I post it. The other is the sequel of Unexpected Things. However I need new enemy there. Is the enemy is a death eater or original character that hated Harry or maybe targeting his deathly hallows, I don't know yet. Have any idea?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belongs to JK Rowling. This story contains spoiler for all Harry Potter books. Danyealle helped betaing this chapter. Thanks for her help.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter IV

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with witched and wizards. It was September first, the day Harry went back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. And this year, Remus had accepted the offer to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Harry was truly glad about that because his honorary uncle was the only competent teacher he ever had, well aside of Barty Crouch Junior actually. However, Dumbledore had warned them about the curse on the teacher position. So, to prevent something bad to happen, Remus only signed one year contract.

Sirius and Remus took him to the platform. For the first time in his life he had his family with him. The feeling was amazing. He was so used watching Hermione with her parents and Ron with the entire Weasleys family that it was a wonderful change to not feel left out of that. His happiness didn't lessen when he saw the Malfoys with Lucius in the center. The man also saw him but his expression didn't waver at all.

"Harry! Over here!" Ron yelled at him, waving his hand madly. Beside him stood his other best friend, Hermione.

He quickly walked towards them with Sirius and Remus trailing behind him. As usual, people were staring at him. And this year they got another reason to do that aside from the usual business of being the Boy who Lived or whatever names the press could come up with. He came with Sirius Black now, the innocent ex-convict who now, after being in a good care for awhile, was already back to his charming self. Of course, if people were to look Sirius in the eyes, they would find the look that could only achieved by a person who had spent twelve years in Azkaban.

"Hiya Harry!" The twins exclaimed.

Fred and George were there to see them off too. The twins didn't come back to Hogwarts this year. Instead, they chose to manage their joke shop in Diagon Alley. The shop was a great success anyway.

"Hey guys!" he said when he reached them.

"Harry, Sirius, Remus," Hermione greeted them.

They spent the next few minutes talking and laughing until they had to board the train. Harry hugged Sirius and then Remus tightly before he had to leave. "Bye Padfood," he whispered into the fabric of his godfather clothes. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, kid. Be careful okay and play many pranks"

"I'll try my best," he replied seriously.

Harry waved to them until the platform disappeared from his view. He turned only to find the entire compartment which consisted of Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville looking at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

Luna was the first to open his mouth. "Don't you know that there are Humping Heffalumps flying above your head, Harry?" she asked innocently. "But that's okay. They're only around if you're very happy you know." she said without waiting for his response.

"Uhm…thanks Luna," he said at last. He was used to Luna's weird comments. But the girl was a good friend and Harry wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

The train ride went peacefully. They arrived at Hogsmeade station at night and then took the carriage to Hogwarts together.

The sorting went as usual. Dumbledore re-introduced Remus as the new DADA teacher and Harry, with the entire Gryffindor table clapped their hands enthusiastically. Their action was soon mirrored by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff' students. Only Slytherin table that was still silent. Remus smiled softly at the welcoming applause.

XXXX

The next day, Harry, with Ron and Hermione, was having breakfast when unknown owl arrived with small parcel. Afraid that it might contain something nasty, he cast detection charm on it but discovered nothing. So, he opened the parcel and found a book inside. '_Most Famous Qudditch Captain.'_ The title read. There was a note inside the book.

_For my Princess._

It was written in elegant handwriting courtesy of Lucius Malfoy. Fuming, Harry crumpled the note and put the book inside of this bag.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm…it was Quidditch book I ordered," he mumbled out. He didn't dare to look at her in the eyes because the girl might catch his lie, so he concentrated on his food instead. "Well, since I'm Gryffindor Quidditch captain now."

Luckily for him, that had grabbed Hermione's attention. For the rest of breakfast he had to go through the lecture about responsibility as Quidditch captain as well as his responsibility as a student attending his NEWT class. Ron blissfully ignored her in the favor of his food.

XXXXX

Days passed for Harry. NEWT classes were truly hard and to top it all the teachers always gave them homework's too. The worst of it was Snape, of course. Yes, by some miracle, he got Outstanding for Potion and managed to enter potion NEWT class.

He was in Charms where Flitwick told them to practice Aquamenti spell when someone called his name. Harry looked up only to find Flitwick. "Yes, Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent you a note."

"Thank you Professor," he said, accepting the note.

Later, he opened and read it.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Please come to my office tonight at 8 P.M. We need to discuss something.'_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: I love Chocolate Frogs'_

Wondering as to why Dumbledore wanted to see him, he arrived in the front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster office at the promised time.

Harry was surprised to see Sirius and Remus there. "Sirius!" he exclaimed upon seing his godfather.

"Hiya Harry," the man moved to ruffle his hair, making it messier than before.

"Not that I'm not happy seeing you but why are you here?" he asked.

"That I would like to know," Sirius replied. "I only received a letter this morning, telling me to come. And when I got here I found that Moony was already here too."

"Yes," Remus nodded. "What is going on?"

Three of them looked at the other figure in the room expectantly. "I called you here because there's something I have to tell. Something I should have told you long time ago."

That didn't bode well. Harry was certain whatever Dumbledore was going to tell them were a bad news.

"All of you know that there's prophecy about Harry and Voldemort." Dumbledore began.

Yes. Dumbledore had told them about that. It was the reason as to why Voldemort was so keen on killing him. Only one of them could live.

"Well, we only need to kill that Voldy snort, right?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore smiled at that. "I'm afraid that won't be as simple as we thought. And I'm going to show you why." He stood from his chair and walked to the cabinets, where he took out a Pensieve. Dumbledore then pulled out four crystal bottles from his pocket and poured the liquid into the Pensieve. "Well, go ahead." He inclined to them.

"I'll go first," Sirius said, taking a deep breath. With that he plunged into it.

"I'll be the next after Padfood then," Remus seconded.

The first memory Dumbledore showed them belonged to Bob Ogden, a ministry employee. There, Harry saw the Gaunts, the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin who, after years of inbreeding, became really deranged. No wonder Voldemort became that psycho. The second memory came from Dumbledore himself when he delivered Hogwarts letter to Voldy junior. The third memory came from someone named Slughorn, who turned out was a potion teacher before Snape. It was when Slughorn and Riddle talked about Horcrux situation went weird.

Sirius made a choking sound. Harry saw that his godfather had gone pale. "Sirius, are you alright?' he asked, alarmed.

"No, I'm not," the man shakily replied. "Horcrux! That is insane! Madness!" Coming from the member of Marauders, that meant something was seriously wrong.

"I take that as a sign that you know about what Horcrux is." Dumbledore stated calmly.

Sirius laughed hollowly. "That is the perk of being a Black. You know all kinds of Dark Arts, the worst ever created in some cases."

"I thought you ran away," Harry mumbled.

"Not that fast. Do you really think that my father waited until I came of age to teach me Dark Magic?" Sirius asked.

Of course not. Harry suspected as soon as he was born, Sirius was already being fed with everything Orion and Walburga Black believed in it.

Remus frowned. "What is Horcrux anyway?"

"A Horcrux is a Dark Magic device created to attain immortality. It's receptacle in which a Dark Wizard has hidden a part of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality. With part of a wizard's soul thus stored, the wizard becomes immortal as long as the Horcrux remains intact."

Harry too, went pale at the revelation. "So you're saying that Voldemort can't be killed before we destroy his Horcrux."

"Yes," Dumbledore said solemnly. "And in this case I believe it's Horcruxes Tom had created."

The memory shifted and they're standing in a big living room. The last memory came from a house elf who served Hepzibah Smith, one of many Hufflepuff descendants. Apparently Voldy killed the woman to get Hufflepuff's Cup and also the locket of Slytherin.

"But house elf can't hurt their master," Harry commented when he knew that the house elf was held responsible for her master's death.

"No, they can't. However the judges didn't believe it."

"Stupid judges." He grumbled. No wonder Sirius spend twelve years in the jail without trial if everyone in power behaved like this.

The situation was somber when four of them emerged out from the Pensieve. Dumbledore pulled his drawer and took three items. A diary that Harry recognized instantly. A ring and a heavy locket.

"These are the Horcruxes I have found so far. The diary, which I'm sure you're familiar with, and the Gaunt ring."

"What about the locket?" Remus asked.

"It's fake. Someone had replaced it," Dumbledore answered, giving them a parchment.

_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

"It's impossible," Sirius muttered, eyes never leaving the parchment. "Regulus…but he was killed by Voldemort. It can't be…"

A realization dawned upon Dumbledore's eyes. "Regulus Arcturus Black. It was your younger brother."

Harry was confused. Didn't Regulus become Death Eater as he was told? After discussing the matter at the hand, with Sirius almost having breakdown, they finally summoned Kreacher. The house elf burst into tears when he saw Regulus letter. He popped out and came back a second later with the real Slytherin locket.

"Master Sirius is so kind! Master is helping Master Regulus last wish! Kreacher will work hard for Master Sirius now!" with the last declaration the house elf was gone, leaving a bewildered assembly of people.

"That leave three Horcruxes then," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling merrily.

"How are we going to destroy it?" Remus asked. "Even though we have them, it's useless if we can't destroy them."

"I believe that is the answer," Dumbledore replied, gesturing to the Gryffindor sword.

The ring and the locket let out a loud shrill sound when the sword pierced them. Dumbledore told them he had a hunch about the three remaining items. But, since it was past midnight, he told them to rest and they would continue the conversation the next time. Sirius and Remus accompanied him back to Gryffindor tower. They comforted him, saying that they would help and they wouldn't leave him alone.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't have time to worry about Horcruxes the next day because he had other bigger issue to worry about. His Occlumency lesson with Lucius bloody Malfoy. He walked to the edge of Forbidden Forest, waiting for the Portkey to activate. He arrived at the hall of an apparently a huge and luxurious house.

"Welcome Princess," the evil incarnate was already there.

Scowling, he chose to ignore the nickname. "Where are we?" he asked, looking at his surrounding that was decorated by antique furniture. As he knew, the Malfoys had a mansion located on Wiltshire.

"Kensington Palace Gardens," Lucius drawled.

Wow. Harry was truly impressed. He knew that Kensington Palace Gardens, a street in west central London, contained some of the grandest and most expensive houses in the world.

"The Malfoys use this house whenever we have business to attend at London." Lucius continued. "Now, let move above those formalities shall we? You're here for your Occlumency lesson. Not for some kind of social conversation. Tobby!"

A house elf appeared. "Yes Master!"

"Deliver Harry here to my study." Lucius ordered.

"Yes Master!" the house elf nodded frantically. "Come Master Harry!"

Confused, Harry followed the house elf. They walked through a long corridor with white Italian marble floor. Chandeliers hung on the ceilings. Then they walked past some open space with a garden in the middle. With this kind of wealth, if someone told him that he was in Buckingham Palace right now, Harry would be inclined to believe it.

He focused his attention to the house elf and noticed that he was dressed in green pillowcase with Malfoy crest. Frowning, he asked. "Why Dobby didn't wear uniform like yours?"

"Master know Dobby? Dobby is bad! Bad elf is not wearing uniform!" Tobby informed him. Well, if only Hermione was here now. She would be so pissed seeing Tobby like this. He mused.

Then Harry sighed. He couldn't believe that he was inside of Lucius' house for his supposed Occlumeny lesson coming from the man that had tried to kill him in the past. It was so bizarre. It was something that could only happened to Harry Potter.

"We is here Master Harry!" Tobby said then disappeared.

Lucius was already in there. Why the man ordered his house elf to bring him here while he was perfectly able to do it escaped Harry. "Sit," Lucius indicated to the chair in front of him.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry followed the order.

"Do you know what Occlumency is?" Lucius wasted no time.

"Well, Occlumency is the way to protect our minds against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing our thoughts and feelings, or influencing them."

"Correct. Now we'll test your Occlumency shield. Legilimens."

The sudden intrusion to his mind surprise Harry. He could feel Lucius peering inside his mind, looking, searching. No! His meeting with Dumbledore. But it was too late.

Lucius had pulled back with odd expression on his face. "A Horcrux," he drawled slowly. "Well, that really explains a lot of things."

Author's Note:

Hi. It's me again. As usual please give me reviews, okay? ^_^. Anyway I have read a lot stories about time travel when suddenly I got idea for my new fic. Of course it'll feature Lucius and Harry.

One of the things I like to do aside of reading review again and again and again is checking the statistics. I think it's amazing that people from all over the world read fanfiction. Even from country that I never heard before, no offense here, or a country I never imagined people there know and read slash fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties belongs to JK Rowling. This story contains spoiler for all Harry Potter books. Danyealle helped betaing this chapter. Thanks for her help.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter V

"You attempts to shield you mind is pathetic," Lucius said coldly.

Harry cursed inwardly. Now Lucius had found out about the Horcrux. Now what did he do? Although he doubted that Lucius would run to Voldemort to share the information he was really worried about what the man was going to do with the information. It was supposed to stay secret, known only to Dumbledore, Ron, Sirius and him. Well, he was going to tell Ron and Hermione later. Why was he such a pants on this Occlumency thing? If 'd already mastered it then Lucius wouldn't be able to pry anything out of him.

"You really are transparent," Lucius drawled.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Your face shows what you're thinking. Really, you have to master your emotions better than that. And, for your piece of mind, I have no intention to give this information to the Dark Lord. How you got the idea is beyond my imagination. But, then again, I came to conclusion that you're a bit slow a long time ago."

He bristled at that. Not only Lucius saw his memory but the man also dared to insult him. The nerve! "So, what are you going to do?" he snapped, glaring at Lucius.

"Nothing." Lucius replied, looking very amused. "Do not worry about it."

Harry snorted at that. How could he not worry about it?

"You're here for your Occlumency lesson not for conversation." In the next two hours he got an intense lesson from Lucius. The man told him about the basic things to do to shield his mind against intruder. After grasping the theory, they moved to practice. Lucius was truly a slave driver although, Harry had to admit having the man for his teacher was much better than Snape.

"That's all for today." Lucius said. "We shall continue the lesson next week."

"Uhm…about that…I can't." He mumbled out. "I have Quidditch tryouts next Saturday."

"Next Sunday then. The sooner you master Occlumency, the better it is for both of our sakes."

Harry agreed heartily with that, probably not much for Lucius' part but for him. Until now, Voldemort had never tried to give him false vision or anything but it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

"Now," Lucius continued and he was alarmed at the predatory glint that appeared on the man's eyes. "Let's move to other business, shall we, Princess?"

It was apparent what Lucius meant when the man sneaked his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. He had no time to voice his opinion on the matter as Lucius drew him into a hot kiss that left him breathless. It took Harry a few seconds to come to conclusion as to what he should no next. When he did, he wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and pulled the man down for another kiss. Well, if he was going to do this every time he met with Lucius he might as well as enjoyed it. After all, Lucius Malfoy was truly a specimen on the bed.

**XXXXX**

Harry opened his eyes blearily. Where was he? The bed and the covers were soft and warm against his naked body. Wait a minute! His naked body? Then everything that had happened returned to him. The Occlumency lesson and how Lucius took him into his bead. Where was the cursed man now? He grabbed the drawer next to the bed blindingly.

"You really are blind without those glasses, aren't you?" amused voice said.

He finally found his glasses and put it on. Everything instantly became clear, including smirking Lucius Malfoy.

"Get dress," the man ordered. "We're going to have lunch and, after that, you can go back. We don't want to make impression that someone has kidnapped you, do we?" with that he left.

While dressing Harry looked around him. The bedroom he was in was colored in light shade green with gold panel while the antique furniture was made from wood. It was huge obviously with windows overlooking a garden.

There was a knock on the door and voice saying. "Is Master Harry ready?"

"Yes." He answered, opening the door and revealing Tobby.

"Master order to take Master Harry." The house elf said.

They walked through the house and finally arrived on the dining room. Lucius was already seated on the head of the dining table. "Have a seat, Harry." He ordered. Harry grudgingly did as he was told. The meal was amazing and he found that he was hungry. Lucius ignored for the most of the meal and only talked when the lunch was over and he was ready to leave.

"One of the Horcruxes you're looking for can be found inside Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts." The man said suddenly.

"What?" He looked at Lucius, startled.

"She used to brag that the Dark Lord trusted her with the most important thing to guard." Lucius stated.

But Harry didn't have any more time to ask or to demand explanation from the man since, at that moment, his Portkey activated and sent him away.

**XXXXX**

Ron and Hermione didn't question his whereabouts because he told him he would be practicing Occlumency. Hermione, glad that he would continue his studying it, let the matter drop easily while Ron, as usual, told him not to study too hard. Now, he was confused about what to do about the information Lucius gave him. Was it true? If it was, how to bring the matter to Dumbledore without raising any suspicions? Urgh! It was so complicated. He didn't find a way to deal with it until the next day.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah," he answered.

Shrugging, Ron asked. "When do you plan to hold the Quidditch tryouts?

"Next week," he answered. "I have talked with McGonagall."

"Cool! I'm going to try for Keeper position," Ron told them enthusiastically.

In front of them, Hermione rolled her eyes. She never understood the boy's obsession with Quidditch and they never understood her obsession with studying so it was a fair trade off.

"Harry!"

"Katie, Leanne," Harry greeted the newcomers, who was Katie Bell, Chaser from Gryffindor Quidditch team and Leanne, her best friend.

"Have you put up an announcement about Quidditch tryouts yet?" Katie asked.

"No. But I plan to do it later. The tryouts will be held the next Saturday."

"Great!" Katie nodded, satisfied. "We need a good member this year. Of course, I'm going to try for Chaser position." She declared.

"We were on the team for years together. I know how you play. Why would you join the tryouts?" Harry asked, confused.

"Hey, just because I'm on team doesn't mean that I'm automatically in. Who knows if we could find some new talent? I have seen many great teams fail because either the old member became idle or because the captain put their friends in. Just because one person is good, we can't assume that he is always good." Katie explained.

Ron reddened at her words.

"Well, we have to go now," Katie and Leanne bid them goodbye.

After breakfast, Hermione wanted to go to library, much to Ron's chagrin. "But today is Sunday!" he argued. His protest failed as they spent almost an hour in the library with her. Then, they went back to Gryffindor common room to put up the Quidditch tryouts announcement. It was there that Katie's words rang in his mind.

_Just because one person is good we can't assume that he is always good._

That's it! "I'm going to see Dumbledore!" he said suddenly. With that he dashed away, leaving a bewildered Hermione and a betrayed Ron. "But today is Sunday!" The redhead yelled at Harry's retreating figure. He didn't understand why, on a holiday, one of his best friends wanted to go to the library and the other wanted to go to see the headmaster, for crying out loud.

**XXXXX**

"Chocolate frogs!" Harry told the gargoyle. "Bertie beans! Sugar Quill!" It didn't move at all. He tried again. "Lemon Drops!" This time he succeeded. Wasn't that too obvious for Dumbledore to use his favorite candy as the passwords?

"Ah, Harry. To what do I owe this pleasure? On Sunday nonetheless?'"

He flushed red at this. It was fortunate for him that Dumbledore was in his office. In his excitement he had forgotten that the headmaster probably spent his free day somewhere other than Hogwarts.

"Uhm…sorry, Professor," he said.

"It's fine my boy. Now, what do you wish to discuss?"

"It's about Voldemort's horcrux. I'm thinking that if Voldemort gave the diary to Lucius Malfoy for keeping than maybe he also entrusted his other horcrux to another Death Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange probably?" he said at last.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "That could happen," the headmaster admitted. "If that is true the safest place to hide it would be her Gringotts vault."

"But how are we going to get it?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I believe we have to call Sirius for that."

**XXXXX**

"You want me for what?" Sirius Black exclaimed in disbelief.

Remus, on the other hand, thought that it might work. "It could be done," he said. "As the Head of Black family, you have the right to enter her vault since it's her private vault and not the Lestrange's."

Sirius sighed. "I never thought that she would have one of Voldemort's horcruxes. But then again, she is the most loyal Death Eater out there."

"I doubt if she knows that it's a Horcrux." Harry piped in.

So, the plan was made and it was decided that Sirius would go to Gringotts to retrieve it, accompanied by Dumbledore in case that something went wrong. Harry waited anxiously for their return. He had told them all this based on the information he got from Lucius. What if the man tricked him and there was some trap inside the vault? Remus tried to calm him down but it was to no avail.

He felt that a century had passed when the fireplace in Remus' headquarters flashed green and Dumbledore's face appeared, telling them to go to his office. As usual Harry tripped on his way out of the fireplace.

"Sirius!" he shouted after he regained his standing. "How was it? Are you okay?"

His godfather grinned at him. "I'm fine and you were right. We found the Hufflepuff Cup there." He gestured towards the shiny gold cup situated on the desk.

"Are we ready to destroy it?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yeah," he answered. For him the sooner they could get rid of the horcrux the better it was.

"Then I say the honor will go to you, Sirius. After all, it's because of you we managed to retrieve it."

Harry and Remus agreed too so Sirius took the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the cup. A black smoke appeared, accompanied by loud shrieks then it was gone.

"Well," his godfather said, grinning wildly. "Four down and only two are left. We're going to kick snake face's arse!"

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me again. As usual please give me reviews, okay? I know it has been quite a long time since the last time I updated. The thing is I have finished the story but I felt lazy to type it on my computer. ^ ^;;;;;


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter VI

A brown delivery owl landed in front of Harry, carrying a parcel with it. He fed the owl bacon before it flew. It was the same one that brought him gift from Lucius a week ago. Cautiously, he opened the wrapping and discovered a small leather box with Harry James Potter written on it in golden ink. Hoping that Lucius didn't send him something weird, he quickly opened the box and found eyeglasses inside. The eyeglasses had rectangular lens with a half frame made of gold. There was card next to it.

"Unbreakable charm, water resistant, and night vision," he read the information there. "Made by Galliano Optical, Rome." Harry gulped. It sounded very expensive and high class. It was then he saw another note. "For my princess," he muttered. Argh! Why the hell Lucius kept calling him that?

However, he didn't have time to complain about it because Ron and Hermione would be showing up anytime now and, if they saw the gift, they would start firing question after question.

"Hey mate! Why did you get up so early today?" Ron complained as soon as he was seated.

Hermione frowned at the redhead. "It was you who woke up late, Ron," she admonished him.

"It's too early," Ron grumbled.

Hermione shot him dark glare before turning her attention at Harry. "Does this has something to do with your meeting yesterday with Dumbledore?" she asked, perceptive as always.

"You're right," he admitted. "I've been thinking about it and I think I should tell both of you about what really happen."

Ron and Hermione leaned forward.

"But not now, tonight I guess."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. The Great Hall isn't really a place for conversation," she agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, they went to Room of Requirement. Harry wished for a place where they could talk comfortably.

"So, what is it?" Ron asked eagerly once they all sat down.

He took a deep breath and said. "It's about Voldemort…"

Ron and Hermione became serious at that.

"Dumbledore showed me, Sirius, and Remus his memories about Voldemort. His actual name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a bastard son of Merope Gaunt and a muggle, Tom Riddle."

"What?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Merope Gaunt is descendent of Salazar Slytherin. That's the reason why Voldemort has his Parseltongoue ability. However, the Gaunts were really poor and a bit deranged. She used love potion to get the muggle but, once he found out, the muggle ran away, leaving the pregnant Merope."

"That's unbelievable!" Ron said. "How could he do that?"

"She gave birth to Voldemort and left her son in the orphanage, dying a few moments later. Voldemort grew up there before entering Hogwarts, where he became the best student and it's also where he started recruiting his followers."

"That-that's…" Ron was speechless.

"Well, you all know that Voldemort tried to kill me and failed. For years, people thought that he is dead but then," Harry swallowed heavily, "he came back. And all of that because of his Horcruxes…"

Hermione frowned. "Horcrux? I never heard of those before."

"What is Horcrux?" Ron asked, confused.

"Horcrux…is a vessel that contains a part of soul. If someone creates a Horcrux then he can't die as long as his Horcrux exists."

Hermione gasped loudly. Her face paled. "So you meant that Voldemort has created a Horcrux?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes. And not a Horcrux but Horcruxes. Six of them in fact."

"But-but he can't die then!" Ron exploded, confirming the worst.

"We have to destroy those Horcruxes first," he explained. "So far we've destroyed four out of six. Remember the diary?"

"That was a Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. The diary, the locket of Slytherin, the Gaunt ring, and the cup of Hufflepuff," he said. "Dumbledore suspects that the other two are Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and Nagini, Voldemort's snake."

"Wait, wait," Ron interrupted. "Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. What are those?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're the magical artifacts that belonged to the founder of Hogwarts, Ron. Like the Gryffindor Sword Harry once used. When are you guys going to read Hogwarts. A History?" she asked, exasperated.

"How about never?" Ron countered. "We have you. You're like a walking and talking book. So, why should I read Hogwarts. A History?"

Hermione glared at the redhead. "Because, for once, it might save your life!" she snapped angrily. Then she turned to Harry. "And if we destroy all of the Horcruxes then Voldemort can be killed, isn't that right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Then we should start researching," she concluded. "We have to find out Ravenclaw diadem whereabouts."

"Thanks, guys," he said sincerely.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron chirped. "We're going to help you. Even if that mean staying at the library." The redhead grimaced at that.

"Ron!" Hermione huffed.

Harry laughed at his best friends antics. At least, even in dark times, he knew that he had friends who would support him to the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry, are those new eyeglasses?" Hermione asked when she spotted him the next day.

"Uhm, yeah." He flushed. After internal debate, he finally chose to wear the eyeglasses. Besides that, his old ones really needed to be replaced.

She nodded. "That's good. It's about time actually." Hermione didn't hide her distaste at all. The people responsible for Harry's ugly eyeglasses and rags he called clothes were the Dursleys, Harry's so called family. Oh, she would love to have a word or two with them. The pig tail or swiveling tongue were nothing compared to what she would do to Harry's good for nothing family.

Harry was relieved that Hermione didn't ask anything. She was too smart for his liking sometimes.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny came to greet him. Dean tagged behind her. "I saw the Quidditch tryout announcement you put in the common room. I'm going to try for Chaser." She said.

"You're great," he said, having witnessed her performance many times before. "And we got so many applicants this year."

"Well, half of them actually want to see you Harry," Hermione commented.

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, you're a very attractive young man. You're also the Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. It isn't any wonder why people are attracted to you."

Ginny snickered at his expression. "Harry, you're priceless. Surely you can see that you got many admirers here."

"And, also, it truly helps that you grew taller thirty centimeters the last summer." Hermione said again.

"I'm tall too. Taller than Harry even," Ron interrupted.

Ignoring her brother, Ginny said. "So, expect to see them at tryout this Saturday."

Harry wanted to groan. He truly hoped that, from his so called admirers, no one would behave like Romilda Vane did. Harry could turn into Mad Eye Moody if he had to be suspicious about everything now.

Saturday finally came and Ginny's prediction came true. The field was full of people. Half of them even weren't Gryffindor students. Fortunately, he managed to kick them out. For Chaser, he got Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins and Ginny. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote became Beaters and the Keeper fell to Ron. There was one boy named Cormac McLaggen who almost beat Ron but he failed on his last catch. That was good because Harry didn't like McLaggen's snobbish attitude.

The next day, he went to Malfoy's townhouse for his Occlumency lesson. Lucius smirked at him when he saw Harry wearing the new eyeglasses but the man didn't say anything about it.

"Welcome, Princess," the evil incarnate said instead.

"Could you stop using that nickname?" he snapped angrily.

Lucius merely smirked in amusement. Urgh! Harry wanted to punch the Malfoy patriarch now.

"Legilimens."

The sudden intrusion surprised him and he couldn't stop Lucius from reading his mind. "What was that?" he said. "You should warn me first."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Really," he drawled. "Do you suppose the Dark Lord will warn you before he read your mind? Asking for your permission perhaps?" the man sarcastically said.

Harry flushed at this. Lucius was right. Voldemort certainly wouldn't ask for permission. He had to be ready anytime he was in close range with Voldemort. The lesson continued and after it Lucius took Harry to his bed. He kind of expected it now and didn't waste time to protest but chose to enjoy the moment.

They had lunch after that. Harry was going to leave when Lucius said suddenly. "The Dark Lord is planning something."

Harry looked at him in alarm. Was this a warning?

"It's for the best that you find and destroy all the Horcruxes as soon as you can, Princess."

**  
Author's Note:**

Hi all. Thanks for reading and please give reviews as always.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter VII

It was beautiful red scarf that Harry got from Lucius this time. He ran his fingers over the material. It was soft to his touch. A note from Lucius accompanied the gift. _For my Princess_ was written on it. Harry didn't know why Lucius kept sending him gifts but he enjoyed it actually. For someone who never received a gift before entering Hogwarts, it was understandable. He quickly hid the gift inside his bag before Ron and Hermione showed up. How would he explain it to his friends? He even couldn't grasp it yet.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione came to sit next to him.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, yawning. "It's still too early," the redhead grumbled.

"I see that you been waking up early this week too," Hermione commented.

"I don't understand why," Ron said. He was awake now after seeing the food on the table. Scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and salad. Okay, left the salad to Hermione then quickly piled his plate high with food.

"You should follow Harry's footsteps," Hermione advised but Ron was already too busy munching his food to notice the world. Rolling her eyes, she filled her plate and began eating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their first lesson was Transfiguration. They learned how to transfigure paper napkin into bird.

"Transforma Avis," Professor McGonagall intoned and waved her wand over the napkin. In a second there was beautiful songbird there. She then told them to practice the spell.

"Transforma Avis," Ron said, waving his wand forcefully. The napkin did fold into bird origami but that was it.

Hermione, as usual, was the first who succeeded, earning five points to Gryffindor.

"Very good," McGonagall said. "Now, who is the next?" Her sharp eyes looked around the class.

The students assumed their activities with McGonagall correcting their moves. Harry also did well in his first try, earning another five points to Gryffindor. He had to thank Lucius for this. The man had told him that he had to be confident about what he was going to do and to believe in his magic. Also, he had to pay attention and do it correctly. So now, instead of waving his wand and hoping that the spell succeeded, he watched how McGonagall did it, the wand movement or the tone of the voice. He used to ignore Hermione when his friend preached about it but now he had realized that it was the correct way.

By the time the class was over, only Harry and Hermione managed to transfigure their napkin into bird so McGonagall gave them homework to describe the correct wand movement and also the variations of the spell. While the rest of the class had to write a two foot long parchment Harry and Hermione only needed to write a one foot long parchment.

Sixth year really wasn't easy one. It felt as if the teachers were competing over who gave the most homework to prepare them for NEWTS next year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, both of you," Hermione ordered.

They were on the way to the library to do some research for their Transfiguration homework. Hermione had dragged them there. Ron, as always, was very reluctant to do so.

"What is this?" An annoying voice interrupted them which belonged to Pansy Parkinson. For once, she was alone, without the other Slytherin girls. "A mudblood, blood traitor and The Boy Who Should Die."

Harry was taken aback by the hatred. Parkinson always hated him before, that was obvious, but not to this level. What was wrong with the girl?

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Ron snapped.

"Nobody ask you opinion, Weasel!" She retorted and sneered at them before walking away, bumping Harry hard as she walked past him.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Ron grumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "Don't tell me that both of you have forgotten about it?"

"Forget about what?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Ron seconded.

Madam Pince glared at them. They had arrived at the library. Hermione led them to the desk next to the window and sat down. Harry and Ron followed her example.

"Well?" Harry demanded.

"Her father is one of the Death Eaters captured in the Ministry of Magic," she explained.

"What?" Ron said out loud.

"Ron!"

"Sorry," Ron replied.

When Harry thought about it, Pansy did become more hostile to him as of late but he dismissed it as Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry. But, it wasn't the case. He raked his mind. There was list of Death Eaters name captured that was published in the Daily Prophet but he didn't remember all of them. Beside that, he had other thing to think and worry about, such as his affair with Lucius. So, Parkinson's father was one of the Death Eaters captured there? Harry wasn't surprised with that. Beside that, why Parkinson blamed him? It was Parkinson senior's own fault for getting involved with Voldemort.

"And now she blames Harry," Hermione finished.

"Nobody ask him to join You Know Who!" Ron snapped. "Serves him right I say."

"Do you think Pansy Parkinson is Death Eater too?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron snorted. "No way," he exclaimed. "She is only our age. What could she do? Cooking for You Know Who?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I doubt that Voldemort would accept Pansy as Death Eater. However, I think that you need to be careful. She might try to curse you, Harry." She warned.

"She already did that before," Ron said, grumbling.

"Yes. Well, no more conversation about Parkinson. We should concentrate on our homework." Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron groaned but began to do their homework. After all, they were acquainted well with her behavior now. One hour later, they had finished and ready to leave the library. On his way out, Harry saw Pansy there sitting on the corner with Graham Montague, another Slytherin student. He looked fine now compared to the last year after Fred and George pushed him into the vanishing cabinet. Dismissing it as something normal, Harry didn't think about it again.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Great Hall together. They just sat down when a delivery owl landed in front of Hermione, bringing Daily Prophet to her.

"So, what news today?" he asked. Maybe there was some information but Harry didn't expect Hermione to go pale. "Hermione?"

"Death Eaters attacked Millennium Bridge," she whispered in shock.

"What? Let me see that," he snatched the paper and began reading.

_Death Eaters Attack!_

_Yesterday, the Death Eaters attacked Millennium Bridge, resulting hundreds of injured Muggles. Amazingly, there was no deaths. The Death Eaters were led by Bellatrix Lestrange, who a few months ago, infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. However, they escaped when the Aurors, led by Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of Auror, showed up. Is this attack a beginning of You Know Who's terror?_

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore. He had read the paper from Harry's shoulder. Next to him, the Great Hall was in uproar. Other students had read the news as well.

Was this what Lucius tried to tell him? That Voldemort now shifted his focus to the Muggle world? Harry doubt this would be the last. No, Voldemort would strike again. Harry was certain of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Days passed and Saturday came. Harry anxiously waited for an opportunity to meet Lucius again. He wanted to question the man. When he arrived at the Malfoy townhouse, Lucius was already waiting for him.

"Welcome, Princess," the man drawled upon seeing him.

"Is this what you mean with Voldemort planning something?" he asked without preamble. "That he plan to attack the Muggle world?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Do mind your manners." He said icily.

Harry glared at him. "Just answer my question!" he snapped.

"Children nowadays…what they teach in school these days," Lucius said sarcastically. "But to answer your question, Princess, you have to look at the bigger picture."

"What?" Harry said, bewildered. "What do mean?"

Lucius' expression turned cold. "Do not forget your position. You're here now because you wish to learn Occlumency which I graciously offered to teach you."

Harry opened his mouth to argue that it was Lucius who ordered him to come there but the man ignored him.

"Because you couldn't even tell the difference between a dream and reality and that nearly cost you the life of your godfather and friends."

Harry hated Lucius so much now. Why he had to bring that topic?

"Also, the fact that you're all alone here. I could always capture you and deliver you to the Dark Lord. Or…" Lucius smirked coldly, "shall I kill now you?"

Harry paled. Oh shit! It was true. He was alone there, with Lucius Malfoy. What if Lucius decided to kill him? What if Lucius decided he had enough and better to hand Harry to Voldemort? Where was the escape?

Lucius must have read his mind because the man expression that was so cold a second ago now looked amused. "Do not worry, Princess, I shan't do anything to you…yet."

How could Lucius say things like that? Argh! Harry was frustrated. He could die because of coronary attack if the man kept switching personality. There was no need of Voldemort anymore.

"Now, let's assume our lesson, shall we? Legilimens!"

After two hours, their Occlumency lesson was over. Harry was very tired at the mental onslaught but he was getting better now. Lucius had told him that instead of protecting his mind and kept it empty like Snape told him, Harry had to project a layer of fake memory or unimportant memory so Voldemort wouldn't get suspicious, which truly made sense. Lucius was a good teacher although Harry would never ever admit it to the man's face.

"Now," Lucius was already standing in front of him. "let's move to other lesson, shall we?" With that, the man leaned down and kissed him.

Harry returned the kiss. Things escalated and he found himself on the bed with Lucius but as the man began kissing his neck, whatever thoughts he had disappeared from his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry turned over in the bed. It was soft and warm. He wanted to sleep longer but he had to go back to Hogwarts before people began looking for him. His clothes were folded neatly in the chair next to the bed. Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Harry got dressed and went to the dining room. He already memorized the lay out of the house now. When he arrived, the dining room was empty. No Lucius there. And the arrangement in the table was only for one person. There were corn soup, baked salmon, salad, his favorite treacle tart and a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice with tall glass next to it. Harry was confused.

Pop!

Tobby showed up. "Master Lucius has left. Master Lucius is busy." The house elf informed him.

"Uhm…thanks Tobby," Harry said.

"Please eat the lunch, Master Harry," Tobby said. "Then Master can leave. Master Lucius also gives that to Master Harry."

Harry saw the note lie on the table and read it. _Remember to look at the bigger picture, Princess._

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me again. Thanks for reading the fic and please give me reviews. And don't worry of course Lucius and Harry will end up with each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me but JK Rowling. The story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the book from Harry Potter series, you have been warned. Also I don't make money from writing this fic. Loveless19 helped edit this chapter. Thanks a lot for her tremendous help.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter VIII

"Hey Hermione," Harry asked suddenly. They were seated in the corner of Gryffindor common room. Harry was lounging in the couch lazily and Hermione was engrossed in her book. Ron had gone to the owlery.

"Yes?" the girl lifted her head from the book she was reading.

"If someone tell you to look at the bigger picture. What will you do?" he asked curiously.

"Then, that is exactly what I'm going to do," she replied. "Why?"

Harry chose his words carefully. "You know those Death Eater attacks?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Someone told me that I have to look at the bigger picture. So, I'm wondering what that could mean." He said.

Hermione frowned. "That's bad," she said finally. It means that the attacks could be just a tool to achieve Voldemort's plans, or a decoy to hide his real plan." Hermione concluded.

"That is serious, if Voldemort is planning something we need to find out. But, what could it be?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

Hermione looked at him. "I wouldn't be surprised, if it really is a ploy to distract us. If you will remember, Voldemoert is known for these types of plans. I mean, there was Quirell in our first year, then the Chamber of Secret our second year, and then Wormtail our third year. Do you see the pattern? Nothing is ever what it seems."

"There was his resurrection in our fourth year and last year Voldemort finally showed up in the ministry," Harry continued. "He is planning something right now to kill me, or take over the world. That's nothing new," he grumbled.

Seriously, did Lucius really have to speak in riddle to him? Why couldn't he just say that Voldemort was planning to kill him. There, end of the story.

"What both of you are doing?" Ron asked suspiciously, when he returned from the owlery.

"Just talking," Harry replied.

"By the way," Ron said as he dropped himself on the couch next to them. "I met with Hagrid earlier and he has invitef us to his hut for tea."

Now that Harry thought about it, it had been a while since they had visited Hagrid. "What about this afternoon?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron agreed.

****

"What is that?" Ron asked, disgusted. He pointed at the wooden barrel inside Hagrid's hut, full with giant white worm.

"That is Aragog's food." Hagrid said as he burst into tears, out of the blue, shocking th teens.

"Hagrid, what is wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Aragog is sick. I think he is going to die. He has been sick since last summer." Hagrid replied, sobbing.

In Harry's opinion, the faster Aragog died the better for them. He still remembered when he and Ron were almost eaten by Aragog's children. But, they tried to console Hagrid the best they could and when they left, Hagrid looked happier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Monday morning, Harry went down to the Great Hall early, just in case Lucius sent him another gift. As usual he had, this time it was a black cashmere coat that was woven with warming charms so Harry decided he could wear it for the upcoming winter.Harry loved the gifts,but they were expensive gif, and Harry kept forgetting to ask the man as to why he sent them.

"You are early again," Ron accused when he and Hermione joined Harry.

Harry merely shrugged.

Dropping the subject, Ron and Hermione sat down and began fulfilling their plates. They were halfway through breakfast when the owls came. Hermione opened the Daily Prophet and gasped in shock.

"What?" Harry asked hurriedly, seeing her expression.

"Death Eater attack West Country!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see that!"

Hermione gave the paper to him.

'_Death Eaters attacked West Country yesterday. Ten Muggles were killed in the attack. __Muggle eyewitnesse reported __Giants were also involved in the attack__.__ The Ministry has sent team of Obliviator__s__ to the area. Does this mean You Know Who finally has the Giant__s__o__n his __side__?'_

The situation was somber. Harry lost his appetite after reading the news. What did Voldemort hope want to achieve by attacking those Muggle areas?

****

"I still don't understand," Harry told Lucius the next time they met. "What is the point of the attacks?"

Lucius didn't answer but merely looked at him with cold grey eyes.

Harry sighed, knowing that Lucius wouldn't give him the answer he wanted.

As they continued the lesson. Harry was able to grasp the mechanics of Occlumenccy and was successful to block Lucius from his mind. It was a miracle compared to the results of his Occlumency lessons with Snape.

"You are doing well," Lucius drawled when they ended the lesson.

"Easy for you to say, you already knwo how to use both OcclumencyandLegilimency" Harry grumbled at him.

Walking closer, Lucius pulled him into his arms and began kissing him. Relaxing, Harry returned the kiss enthusiastically. He blamed it on his teenage hormones. One kiss led to another and soon Harry found himself in the bed an hour later after an intense lovemaking session with Lucius.

Harry felt very tired now. He hadn't had enough rest because of Quidditch practice. Thinking about the soft mattress below him Harry considered getting up, but thought twice. Maybe it wouldn't hurt him to sleep for a little while. As he drifted off to sleep he didn't even think about how he was falling asleep next to Lucius Malfoy.

****

Harry woke up with a start. He couldn't believe he had really fallen asleep! He grabbed his glasses and put it on. Looking around Harry quickly grabbed his wand off the bedside table. "Tempus," he muttered. It was three o'clock already, and the bed next to him was cold. Lucius had left.

POP!

Tobby appeared in the room. "Master Harry is awake!" the elf said. "Is tea time now! I is going to tell Master!"

Harry quickly took a bath and got dressed. When he arrived at the dining room, it was empty. Confused, he turned and saw that the door to the backyard was open. Walking out the door Harry saw that Lucius was already seated in his chair on the terrace. The small table in front of Lucius was full with assorted cakes, including Harry's favorite treacle tart. Next to it was the teapot.

"Have a seat, Princess." Lucius drawled, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Harry sat down warily.

"You missed lunch. This way you can never say that I don't feed my guests," Lucius drawled.

Harry blinked. "Uhm… thank you," he said, placing his hands in his lap. Harry never knew how to behave around Lucius, sometimes hefelt he could be open with the man but others he felt like he was just a bother. He took treacle tart, his favorite, and began eating it. "Thank you for the coat and the other gifts," he said, swallowing his treat. "Why do you send me those?" he asked.

"It's a custom," Lucius replied, offering no explanation.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Lucius didn't eat anything at all. The man merely sipped his drink, that looked like brandy.

"I have to leave now," Harry said when he finished eating. "See you next week." He said, confused about his dissapointment when Lucius did not reply.

****

During transfiguration, McGOnagall taught them to create bird from air. "Avis Creata," she waved her wand and a dozen yellow canarys appeared. They chirped happily, flying around the class.

As usual, Hermione was the first to succeededed, and the only one who was able to create canary from nothing. McGonagall ordered them to research the spell and to write an essay about the topic as their homework.

Ron was still grumbling on their way to the Charms class when Harry's bag suddenly ripped open. The books, parchment, quills and ink fell to the floor with a loud thud. "What the….." he muttered.

Ron and Hermione crouched down to help him.

"Crouching on the floor. Just like house elf. Just the place for a hero and his lapdogs." Pansy Parkinson said, sneering down at them. Harry saw Malfoy standing off to her right, but hesurprisingly stayed silent.

"It must be their doing," Ron accused, standing up to face the group.

"Ron, you just can't go around accusing someone." Hermione chastised.

"What? It's true," he argued. "That Parkinson is worse than Malfoy now." He grumbled.

"Speaking of which, don't you guys think that it is weird. I mean, ever since the beginning of our sixth year, Malfoy has pretty much left us alone." Harry said suddenly.

"Well when you think about it, out of the Death Eaters that were caught in the Department of Mysteries, only Lucius Malfoy managed to free himself and still stay in power. Meanwhile Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle's parents were caught. Maybe that is the reason why Malfoy choose to lay low," Hermione said reasonably.

"Thankfully we never see much of Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle outside the class." Ron commented.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I almost never see them around."

"Thanks Merlin they choose to hole up in the dungeons," Ron said.

After that Harry didn't think about Parkinson anymore. The first Quidditch match with him as Captain was coming and he focused all of his attention on practicing with the team. The match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Ron, understandably was nervous and the redhead couldn't even sleep the night before the match. Gryffindor won the match and Ron couldn't be happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed and soon it was Christmas. Harry would spend it at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. With happy heart the trio went to do Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. The three of them went their separate ways to do their own shopping buthad agreed to meet at Three Broomsticks.

Harry was on his way to look for gifts, when he saw Parkinson with someone leaving the Hog's Head. Harry thought he looked like her older brother, because he had pug face. As they passed him they looked at him with contempt and hatred, and the man made sure to bump into Harry hard.

"What is wrong with them," Harry grumbled as he continued walking down the street.

"Harry!" someone called from behind him.

He turned t see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Hi Parvati, Lavender," he greeted them.

"We saw what Paulinus did earlier. Just ignore him, Harry." Parvati said.

"Paulinus?" Harry echoed.

"He's Pansy elder brother," she clarified. "Ever since their father went to Azkaban, he has replaced him as the head of the family."

"Oh." He replied.

Later, he told Hermione and Ron about his encounter with the Parkinson's siblings. And as predicted they were upset.

****

Lucius had told him during their last Occlumency lesson, that their lessons would be cancelled until after Christmas holiday. Thinking about Luciusmade Harry wonder if he should give Lucius a present for Christmas. What would he buy for the man who already had everything? In the end, he bought two bottles of rare scotch for Lucius.

On Christmas morning, Harry was surprised to find the brown owl who usually delivered Lucius' gifts to him outside his window. Quickly opening the window, the owl flew in carrying small green box wrapped in silver ribbon.

He opened the box and found a jar inside. _'Ambrosia. The most potent healing salve. _Harry skipped the directions and read for the application. '_Apply it to __a__ wound or scar and witness it healed i__mmediately_.' Below the label, there was an short note from Lucius. '_Apply it to the scar in your hand_. _Fear not__, Princess, she will reap what she sow__ed__._'

Harry couldn't stop the wide smile that blossomed on his face. He was excited all day and bounced around enjoying the festivities. Sirius and Remus were confused as to what had made him so excited, but dismissed it as Christmas joy and joined in on the fun.

**Author's Note:**

Hi. It's me again. Thanks for reading the fic and please give me reviews. And for the question. At this point Lucius saw Harry as his mistress so it isn't courting gift yet but gift after a day of pleasure. I have this idea about Alphard and Orion course it is AU so they could have happy ending.

And I have a few things that boogle my mind. First, how many people that exist in the UK wizarding world and in the world. If every wizard lived to one hundred fifty and with the total of Hogwarts student every year my estimation doesn't reach ten thousand.

And the second, from where the pureblood made their money? They are rich with manor and all. But where does the money come from originally if the number of total wizard is quite small. I'm still confused as to what to write as their profesion.

Also I'm also confused as while the Malfoy have manor with peacock and all the Black live among the Muggle and in a small townhouse too. How come they live among Muggle if they hate Muggle so much? I mean is Grimmauld Number 12...between 11 and 13 Muggle house.

I have read about stately home and found that having peacock the backyard are actually quite common for the aristrocrats family. I knew they made money from their land. As pureblood family, I imagine their life as the wizarding version of Duke, Duchess, and those title. Like the drama Downton Abbey. I like the tv show. My another favorite show from UK is Top Gear.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties don't belong to me but JK Rowling. The story contains spoiler from Philosopher Stone to Deathly Hallows so if you haven't read one of the book from Harry Potter series, you have been warned. Also I don't make money from writing this fic.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Chapter IX

It was the day before Christmas and Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, looking at the expensive scotch that had been Harry Potter's Christmas present for him. Lucius actually also send the brat present so they were even. One must be wondering as to why Lucius Malfoy and Hary Potter, an enemy of that, sent each other Christmas present. Well, it was begun a few months ago at Hogwarts.

Lucius had the Board of Governors meeting at Hogwarts and when it was over, he thought that he would visit his son. He was in his way to Slytherin dorm when he was accosted by Potter. The teen suddenly jumped him and Lucius, being Lucius Malfoy, didn't reject such offer.

When the teen realized what he had just done under the influence of love potion, Potter opted to forget the whole thing, which was fine with Lucius. They met again in the Department of Mysteries. Lucius didn't consider himself helping Potter by stating such obvious fact. It was really the teen's fault to be tricked that easily by the Dark Lord.

However, that raised alarm for Lucius because someone, whether it was the Dark Lord or Dumbledore or anyone with Legilimency skill could access Potter's mind, and they would find out about what had transpired between him and the teen. He had two options then. First, he could obliviate Potter, which was dangerous option. And the second, he could teach Potter Occlumency. Lucius chose the latter.

The truth was, he was fed up with the Dark Lord. He had known You Know Who his entire life with his father, the late Abraxas Malfoy, a staunch supporter of the Dark Lord. However, he didn't expect the length the Dark Lord was willing to go to. Many became afraid and pulled their support. One of them was Regulus Black, his wife's cousin, and he was killed as punishment. This wasn't what Lucius envisioned when he became Death Eater. But then again, he leaned towards politics.

So when the Dark Lord was killed by baby Potter, Lucius was secretly relieved. He used his influence to stay out of Azkaban and continued his life as usual. He was rich and powerful. Everything went well.

Then came the time for Hogwarts for his son and also for one Harry Potter. Lucius was disturbed by the news of Quirell's possession. To get rid of the fear, he threw away the diary that the Dark Lord entrusted to him to Arthur Weasley's daughter. The plan failed spectacularly and Potter even got his hands on Lucius' traitorous house elf.

Then by the end of Potter's fourth year, the Dark Lord truly returned. He was furious with Lucius because of the destruction of the diary. At that time, he didn't understand the reason behind it. Of course, that was before he found out about Horcrux from Potter. Lucius realized instantly then what benefit he could have from teaching Potter Occlumency. Horcruxes! Not only one but six at that! No wonder the Dark Lord became that mad.

And the prophecy about Potter and the Dark Lord. Only one who could survive... As much as Lucius loathed Dumbledore, he knew that the old man was lesser evil compared to the Dark Lord. And now, he helped Potter to bring down Voldemort. When Voldemort was finally defeated, he could live freely again. No threat of Cruciatus curse or killing curse hanging above his head. No worry about his son's fate. However with Paulinus Parkinson hatching plan to kill Potter, he truly hoped that Potter managed to finish the Dark Lord first.

So far, Potter finally managed to master Occlumency. He didn't need to continue those lessons anymore. But having Potter, the Chosen One, ready and willing for him, was too much to let go. Because of his thryst with Potter, Lucius didn't go to visit his mistress lately. Narcissa and he were friend but they didn't love each other in that way. She had her own lover and he had his. But now he had Potter for entertainment. He did send the teen gift, like he did for every mistress he ever had. Lucius ignored the fact that he actually spent time to think about the gift that Potter would truly like. The teen was oblivious to the truth. Lucius wondered what Potter would do once he realized it.

POP!

A house elf popped in. "Dinner is ready, Master."

He had time to think about Potter later. Now, he had to join his family for dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucius met Potter again the first Saturday after Christmas holiday.

"Uhm..thank you for the present."Potter mumbled out. "My hand is fine now."

The teen lifted his hand and Lucius used the opportunity to kiss it. The teen blushed at that.

"We shan't be having lesson today," he drawled.

"What? Why?" Potter asked, frowning.

"I have some business to take care for," he replied. "You, obviously, can't show up like this." Lucius took out his wand and cast complex glamour charm on Potter. "There," he said once he finished. "Look at yourself now."

Potter gaped at his reflection in the mirror. For now, standing there was a brunette with brown eyes and unrecognizable face. Potter was still gaping when they arrived at their destination a few moments later.

"Where are we?" Potter asked,

"Tuscany." He replied.

"We're in Italy!" Potter exclaimed in shock.

"I have vineyard here and I have some business to do now," Lucius replied. "Netta!"

A house elf popped in. "Yes, Master?"

"Harry is guest here. Take care of him," he ordered.

With that he turned and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What most people didn't know was the fact that Lucius had business in Muggle word. Despite his view about Muggle, Lucius could count. There were almost seven billion Muggle in the world and only one million wizards. One must exploit the sheer number of Muggle to make money.

Lucius had finished with his legal documents. He then went to join Potter for lunch. The teen was already seated in the dining table.

"This place is huge!" Potter said, grinning brightly. "And the vineyard is amazing."

Lucius raised his eyebrow.

Potter flushed red. "Uhm...I asked Netta to show me around."

The conversation was halted as another house elf showed up with food. The menu consisted of cheese garlic bread, fettuccini carbonara and roasted lamb. For dessert, there were tiramisu and gelato.

After the lunch was over, Potter started to fidget in his chair. It happened often. The teen was confidence in one moment and nervous in other moment.

Lucius considered for a while. They still had time until their return. "Come," he said. "We're going to Florence."

Lucius only took Potter to the Muggle part of Florence. Of course, he was also under glamour charm to avoid being recognized. They didn't walk far but Potter was fascinated by everything. Lucius inwardly wondered why he did all these for Potter. But the teen's reaction was very amusing.

They returned to London at three in the afternoon.

"Enjoy the day, Princess?" he drawled out.

As always, Potter flushed red at the nickname. At first, Lucius only wanted to mock Potter but now it was affectionate nickname.

"Yes. Thank you," Potter said, smiling brightly at him. "I really enjoyed our trip." The teen leaned up to kiss him. "See you later next week."

**Author's Note:**

Hi. I finally finished typing this so here it is. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
